What you do to me
by Irish Pixie
Summary: Fleur leaves Hogwarts after 4th year with Harry Potter on her mind, so what happens when he shows up on her doorstep with a bundle of white roses? [Harry-Fleur]
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone well I'm still working on 'The end is Near' and I have once again, put off my "Grande Opening "cause I just had to get this all out, sigh but it will come, well I hope so anywho,  
  
This story is strictly **Harry/Fleur** since there are not enough boats out there for them HAHAHAHAHA- that's where I come in --' right so yes  
  
Also this story is rated **PG13**- this is your warning wouldn't want anyone to get in trouble   
  
Story [background] ........ Well this takes place at the end of forth year and the summer, it gonna go my way. So I'm not sure it will be like the fifth book or not well have to see when I get there. Hells it might not even go that far so yes  
  
Last is pointed to flamers, I would rather you not flame my story, cause it is dreadfully hot here in Winnipeg and the heat would just too much thank you  
  
See you at the bottom  
  
**::DISCLAIMER::** If I owned Harry Potter I'd be rich, but sadly I do not shows empty wallet not even penny sobs  
  
**Summary:** _Fleur leaves Hogwarts after 4th year with Harry Potter on her mind, so what happens when he shows up on her doorstep with a bundle of white roses? [Harry/Fleur]_

&&&

_What you do to me  
  
By: Irish Pixie_

&&&

_The wind blew hotly over the horizon, as the sky over Hogwarts was painted in hues of pink and orange, the blood red sun swayed high above them all, laughing ......._

&

&

"Fleur get in ze carriage"  
  
"Just ze zecond" yelled the veela, her fair blonde hair swishing behind her as her crystal blue eyes scanned the crowd for something, or somebody  
  
"Fleur"  
  
The girl looked back to see one of her friends calling her, but she paid no attention until she saw him. Standing there with his unruly raven hair that fell in curls framing his masculine face, his curious green eyes held a look of amusement as he was leaning on his red headed friend of his and he had been bandaged up pretty badly.  
  
She smiled running over "Harry"  
  
"Hey Fleur" he said smiling, which she felt her stomach begin to do flips and flops  
  
"What happened?" she asked with worry and Ron laughed  
  
"Harry, here went and got himself into a little fight" said Ron and Harry glared  
  
"With who?" she asked a little upset  
  
"Voldemort" said Harry quietly and Ron shuddered and Fleur stared at his in awe  
  
"You vought Vold-ie-mort?" she asked wide eyed, her mother had been teaching her that there was nothing to fear but fear it self, therefore she spoke his name freely much to her friends annoyance  
  
"Here" said Harry avoiding the question as he held out a single white rose "It's enchanted to stay alive forever " he added and Fleur blushed crimson  
  
"Zank- you" she mumbled as she held the thorn-less rose and leaned forward to gently peck his lips  
  
&

"FLEUR" yelled Madame Maxime  
  
"I better go" said Fleur looking at the blushing boy and his gaping friend, before she kissed Harry's cheek and ran off to the carriage.  
  
Harry, who had gotten over his shock before Ron, was able to snap out of his trance and wave to Fleur. Who blew him a kiss before hopping into the carriage, while Dumbledore was left to bid his farewells to the headmistress, who was slightly flushed.  
  
"Well Madame Maxime, I suppose this is it for now" said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes  
  
"Yes Dumbly- dorr, but I have ze feeling I will be 'ack" said the half giantess with a smile, she and Hagrid had said their goodbyes the night before where they had promised to be in touch  
  
"How so?" asked Dumbledore with a quirked brow  
  
Madame Maxime smiled before she nodded to Harry and got in the Beauxbatons carriage, that soon sprouted wings and lifted into the air, and into the setting sun  
  
Dumbledore smiled as he turned to the rest of the Hogwarts student body, his eyes glancing at the dazed Harry and he chuckled "well everyone I suggest well all head back into the great hall for the feast?" said Dumbledore and there was hungry nods as they slowly headed back inside

&&&

"There you are! Didn't I specifically tell you not to get out of bed?" Scowled Madame Pomfrey, as she greeted Harry and Ron at the door.  
  
"Well er---" began Harry but Madame Pomfrey cut him off once again  
  
"No excuses Mr. Potter, now you march right back there to the hospital bed and you can forget about going to the feast tonight" ordered the medi- witch as Harry groaned. Looking at Ron for help but got none.  
  
"GO!" yelled Madame Pomfrey, as Harry began to slowly make his way towards the hospital wing. Looking back to see Madame Pomfrey giving a good tongue lashing to a shaky Ron.  
  
Sighing he entered the white room and sunk back into his appointed bed, he had been here so many times since his first year at Hogwarts this bed he lay in was practically labeled his.  
  
It was not long after until Madame Pomfrey burst threw the doors in a fit as she gave a nasty look and the headmaster came in "Harry, get dressed everyone's waiting for you" said Dumbledore smiling  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The feast Harry," reminded Dumbledore  
  
"Oh that, well I don't really think it's right of me to go cause you know with Cedric and all- no professor I just wanna stay here" said Harry. Slumping back into his bed- for the past week since IT happened, he had tried to forget about the older Hufflepuff. But it was nearly imposable due to the nightmares and the talk everyone was spreading.  
  
"Well I didn't really give a choice," said Dumbledore looking over Harry's scrawny figure- "but if that's what you want" he added and Harry looked up smiling gratefully  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry as the old man turned for the door  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you" said Harry and Dumbledore smiled  
  
"You're welcome- and Harry" said Dumbledore now at the door  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't blame yourself" said the headmaster before he left for real this time and Harry was left to think about the wise man's words 

&&&

"Sirius you may come out now" said Dumbledore as he turned the corridor. On cue a huge black bear like dog stepped out of the shadows before transforming into a man "Albus"  
  
"Hello Sirius "said Dumbledore as he spoke the password and the gargoyle in front of his office as it sprung to life and jumped aside and the two climbed the stone steps  
  
"How is he?" asked Sirius as he took a seat  
  
"Not well- he's trying but I'm afraid the impact of Cedric Diggory's death was too much. Poppy says she hears him screaming at night." said Dumbledore as he sat in the antique headmaster's velvet red chair behind his desk "lemon drop?"  
  
"Er- no thanks" declined Sirius with a face. He didn't know how the man could stand to eat those things. ("I don't think anyone can Sirius" ......... "Butt out Remus!")  
  
"Very well- so it that the real reason you came here?" Asked Dumbledore, while popping a lemon-flavored candy into his mouth.  
  
"Well partly," said Sirius and Dumbledore raised a brow, edging onto his end of his seat.  
  
"Go on"  
  
"Well my- group" said Sirius choosing his words carefully "we have found some recent activity during the week of his awakening"  
  
"Group?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"Er- the unspeakables, kinda like your order but much more- quiet" said Sirius and Dumbledore nodded  
  
"I shall not pry any further, I just hope with all these forces against Voldemort we shall bring him down quicker" said Dumbledore thoughtfully  
  
"And with out so many deaths" whispered Sirius and you could clearly see he was in a state of denial but Dumbledore kept it to himself  
  
"So would you like to tell me about this 'activity'?" asked Dumbledore as he reached over to pet Fawkes; the phoenix who had recently sent down beside his desk "lemon drop?" he asked the blood red phoenix who stuck up it's beak and the old man chuckled  
  
"I rather wait" said Sirius eyeing the two strangely  
  
"Very well, if that is all to be said you must excuse me I have to be going to the feast and all" said Dumbledore and Sirius grinned as the headmaster headed for the door "Oh and Sirius"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't go and scare Poppy- she's in a little bit of a fit" said Dumbledore before leaving  
  
Sirius smirked walking over to the window to look at the grounds below, "This is for you James" 

&&&

Dumbledore entered the great hall to find all eyes on him, the past week had not been well but they had managed. Clearing his throat he stood as the other professors did too, his hand clutching the golden goblet tightly as he spoke  
  
"Well another year has past, and it seems like only yesterday you young first years walked into this hall, but now you have grown together as a team." said Dumbledore smiling down at the student population "As you know the past week hasn't exactly been, a happy one due to the past events of Voldemort's rising and the death of Cedric Diggory"  
  
At this Cho began to silently cry and her fellow Ravenclaw patted her back affectionately "But we have managed and I applaud you all for your excellent performances and I wish you the best of luck this summer" said the headmaster, drawling a deep breath as Professor McGonagall looked at him intently, like most did  
  
"And you are all welcome back here no matter what the cause; Hogwarts is a place of peace and I hope that you all can understand that _'.........we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided."_  
  
And with that he drank as many others did before he stood once again. Clapping his pointed boned hands and murmuring "tuck in" as loads of different kinds of food appeared and they all ate happily....... 

&

The wonders of what was yet to come, had not been etched into their minds yet but it was grave and in the end the only one who could save them was the- boy- who-lived 

&&&

_The cool wind whipped against the frame of the oversized carriage as the students of Beauxbatons slept peacefully in their bed hangings. The sun had set hours ago and now the stars began to appear in the lilac purple sky, hues of dark blue streaked across like a shooting star........_

_&_

_&_  
  
Yes is was a beautiful sight weather on ground or in air, but no one was up to witness such wonders all but Fleur Delacour. Her nimble fingers twirled the thorn-less rose as she sat up right in her hammock well looking out the window. It was truly a beautiful view but to her it was nothing. All see could see was those emerald eyes  
  
She smiled slightly, though he might be two years younger but Harry Potter was defiantly something, and in time when he filled out he would be a hot wizard, giggling at the thought she rolled over.  
  
When she got back to France first thing she wanted to do was write him, but what to say? She frowned, I like you Potter? No that's too forward, how bout, Hey Harry I been thinking about you lately and I was wondering if you wanted to be more than friends? NO, NO, NO this wasn't working  
  
Crying in frustration she looked back down at the rose, What the hell was it suppose to mean anyways? A gift of friendship, or an act of love? Deciding the situation was too mind bottling she rolled back over, finally choosing weather or not Harry liked her she would start off as friends and take it from there.  
  
Smiling she pulled the covers over and snuggled back into bed ... _You will be mine Harry Potter  
_

&&&

Well there's the first chapter, and I'm sorry IT'S SO SHORT, I really tried to fit in as much as I could but also this is just and introduction so I guess it's okay sigh well yes, so what do you guys think?  
  
And here's a Quote; I used from Dumbledore, in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire [it's when there all in the great hall in the end] _........".we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided."  
_  
-Yes well I particularly like that quote so I just thought I'd say  
  
Also I'm still working on "The end is near" but I wanted to put this up while you people wait, and by the way thank you to everyone who reviewed my other story  
  
Til next time- 


	2. Depressing Walls

I'm BACK- ha-ha that sounds funny cause I never was really gone--;;; Anywho wanna know what really pisses a girl off [probably not, but who cares]- is when you go to the **Harry/Fleur** section and you can never find Harry/Fleur fics cause it's packed with other couples  
  
LIKE GOD DAMN PEOPLE- it is the Harry/FLEUR section not the Harry/Draco or Harry/ OC or Harry/whatever........ screw that, I just thought I'd get my anger out, and I'm not dissing any other couples it's just put them under there own god damn section!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So yes sorry for not updating sooner, and thanks to those of you who did wait  
  
_Call out to..............._

_&_  
  
**[bey-girl-nicky]** Thanks for being me First Reviewer a big boost of confidence, so yes good luck on your fic  
  
**[DJ3]** thank you hugs well here's the post, hope you like  
  
**[TimGold]** HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! --' Thank you kindly for the review  
  
**[you will never find out]** hmm... a competition for his heart I like the sounds of that, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**[Alex110]** I love H/F too, OMG j/k I'm NOT a prep so yes THANK YOU hugs glad you like my story so much  
  
**[pascal (pascaldavis9834hotmail.com)]** awe how sweet, but I'm sure my story isn't perfect though, thanks for compliment and for imputing your ideas I'll take them to heart er thought or whatever the sane is--0  
  
**[blazinangelwings]** Thanks, I hope this is chapter is as great as the first too  
  
**[potter-man1]** you're right there should be more Harry/Fleur, where's the justice??? THANKS by the way  
  
**[fledge]** picky, picky; j/k thanks though I kinda really sux at editing-- grammar is not my thing, so yes sorry bout the Dumbledore scene I just really liked the quote  
  
**[Aensland]** thanks for the tip, and I hope that my story will be good enough for you

&

&&&

_Chapter 2: Depressing Walls  
  
By: Irish Pixie_

&&&

&

The white walls were blank, hovering over the raven-haired boy as he glared at his surroundings "I hate it here"  
  
"Relax Harry it's just the hospital wing" said the voice of his godfather and Harry frowned turning over to face the ex-convict  
  
"Tell that to the walls!" Said Harry simply as he folded his arms over his chest, he hated hospitals  
  
"The walls?" asked Sirius eyeing the boy oddly  
  
"Yes the walls, their alive you know, says so in Hogwarts of history" said Harry as he took a gulp of his ice water Sirius had handed him  
  
"You read?" asked Sirius shocked and Harry glared  
  
"I'm not Ron"  
  
"My mistake" said Sirius playfully and Harry mock glared  
  
"For you information I'm best friends with the walking library herself, and Hermione tends to rub off on you" said Harry sinking back into the pillows and Sirius laughed ruffling his Harry making it a worse mess than it already was  
  
"So sorry for doubting you about the walls" said Sirius mockingly and Harry fought back a smile  
  
"Forgiven"

&

"So what's wrong with them again? "Asked Sirius once he sat back in his seat beside Harry's bed and the youth rolled his eyes  
  
"Look at them there so plain, blanc, boring" said Harry looking around the room that was currently empty except for the two "it's like their waiting to close you in and it's scary, freakishly clean might I add"  
  
Sirius looked at his Godson and shook his head "Are you sure the hit on your head didn't affect your brain?"  
  
Harry shot daggers "NO, I'm just implying this place needs colour badly"  
  
"Well it is rather depressing" he noted pulling out his wand  
  
"I hate hospitals" said Harry slumping back into bad as if trying to hid from the white walls  
  
"Ah James hated them too, too bad Lily was a medi witch "said Sirius thoughtfully  
  
"Really? No one ever told me what my parents were like after their Hogwarts years" said Harry perking up  
  
"Okay then, I guess I should tell ay?" asked Sirius teasingly as he looked at the eager Harry  
  
"Please do"  
  
Sirius laughed and dragged the wooden chair closer to the bed as he propped his elbows on the bedside "Well Lily was and amazing medi-witch, she worked as a nurse while James was a daring auror.........."  
  
And that's how it went for hours, Sirius telling about his two friends and Harry listening with awe. The walls were no longer a problem as they shrank back to their original size also listening to the fantastic tales 

&  
  
"Well I should be leaving kiddo, rest up?" said Sirius and Harry groaned  
  
"Please don't leave Sirius" plead Harry  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Can't you stay as Snuffles for a while?"  
  
"Well I actually came to tell you that you've allowed to leave," said Sirius sheepishly and Harry's face darkened  
  
"You mean to tell me I stayed in here for no reason when I could of left?"  
  
Sirius shrugged "If you look at it that way, now get dressed into something suitable and we'll be heading out"

&  
  
Harry nodded and did as told afterwards facing his godfather "Hey why did you pull out your wand a while ago?"  
  
Sirius grinned and muttered a spell so the walls that were once white turned Red and Gold, and had the words "Gryffindor Rocks" flashing on and off. "Like you said it badly needed some colour."  
  
Harry laughed shaking his head as Sirius turned back into a dog and the duo headed out, only to here Madame Pomfrey's shrill cry afterwards

&

&

&&

&

The Gryffindor common room was full of bustling students going in and out of the fat lady and biding farewells to friends. While Professor McGonagall was yelling to her students what to do with the trunks and such,  
  
Harry sighed watching the scene play before him, Sirius had packed his stuff when he was in the hospital wing so there was nothing much to do save the endless mind wandering............  
  
_&_

_Fleur Delacour_  
  
&

That thought seemed to be accruing a lot since this whole mess started and Harry's name was placed in the goblet of fire so he would have to compete, he groaned remembering all the long nights wasted due to the stupid tasks.  
  
And in the end, Cedric died  
  
Harry didn't like to think about it too much but it some times crept up on him in his dreams and would keep coming back like a bad case of the flu. Cedric in Harry's words was more braver than any Gryffindor he had meet  
  
He sometimes second-guessed the hat for putting the boy in Hufflepuff, but then again he had a heart of gold.  
  
No wonder Cho preferred him more than compared to Harry

&  
  
Now that was an ironic thought, Cho Chang; an extremely attractive Ravenclaw who played seeker for her house team and to think that he liked her once upon a time.  
  
But now he fallen and couldn't get up, for the half veela Fleur, you think after witnessing death so many times and that people close to him were being knocked out of the air like flies. He'd want nothing to do with the race of man kind.  
  
But no, he very much wanted the veela for him self and would stop at nothing to reach that goal

&

&

&&

&

"Hey Harry"  
  
Turning slightly Harry saw his two friends running up, Ron who looked overly excited about something and Hermione Granger who looked like she wanted to talk, well after she knocked Ron out cold  
  
He laughed at the two as they slumped into the other armchairs "Hey mate when did you come back?"  
  
"Yeah Harry, we just went to see you only to find Madame Pomfrey ranting to Dumbledore about someone changing her walls"  
  
"It was so cool and the words 'Gryffindor Rocks' were flashing, It was like Pasauco"  
  
"Picasso, Ron- P-I-C-A-S-S-O" yelled Hermione as if she was talking to a two year old  
  
"That's what I said, honestly Hermione- anyways it was SO cool, I praise who ever came up with that" said Ron starry eyed  
  
Harry laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes  
  
"So Harry, how are you?" asked the brunette carefully  
  
"Um, okay" said Harry slowly  
  
"Really?" asked Hermione eyeing him, he looked worn and tired  
  
But it was a different kind of worn and tried, as if he was just tried of living. She shook her head at the thought trying to get rid of it, Harry would never be like that right? And besides he would of told someone  
  
Shaking her head at her twisted thinking she looked back at the boys who were eyeing here oddly "What?"  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Ron with a raised brow  
  
"Of course I'm okay" said Hermione coolly  
  
"But you were talking to yourself, and muttering about Harry and such" said Ron not showing any signs of backing down  
  
"I SAID I'M F'%$#in OKAY"  
  
At this the two shut up and everyone tried hard not to look at the trio. When Hermione yelled and swore, it meant not to question her or she's hex you into the underworld.

&

"Well- ok then, Ron Hermione is fine" said Harry, breaking the silence that had settled in the room and Ron gave a shaky half grin.  
  
"Of course she is, Harry" said Ron pretending to not remember Hermione's little fit  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys as the other students went back to their own conversations "well Harry, have you talked to Dumbledore yet?"  
  
"Uh yeah did all that" said Harry sinking back into his chair uneasy  
  
"And?" asked Hermione  
  
Ron seemed to notice his friends discomfort cause he changed the subject much to Hermione's annoyance but she took the hint "So Harry you packed yet?"  
  
"Oh yeah Sirius did it"  
  
"What really? How he'd get into the common room?" asked Ron remembering back in third year when the animagus attacked the portrait of the fat lady  
  
"Uh I dunno I was in the hospital wing remember?" suggested Harry with the tiniest bit of sarcasm  
  
"Ok well maybe he went during the feast" said Ron quietly as he looked down at the floor, embarrassed  
  
"Right, so Harry do you have any summer plans, other than the Dursley's?" asked Hermione and Ron looked up excited again, talk about moody  
  
"Yeah do you? Cause mum is trying to get Dumbledore to let you stay most of the summer" said Ron  
  
Harry grinning, he loved the burrow but he also remember his promise to Dumbledore not to leave his Aunt and Uncle's "I dunno, hey does anyone wanna go down to the kitchen to grab something before the train ride?"  
  
Ron looked happy at the mention of food and Hermione at the mention of the kitchens, Harry sighed how could he of forgotten about S.P.E.W 

&

&

&&

&

The train station on platform 9 ¾ was some how overly busy and when they went threw the barrier it was even worst. A huge contrast from the trip back from Hogwarts, which had been a relevantly quiet one for Harry.  
  
Other than bidding Sirius goodbye, he felt there was no other purpose to go back. Though he knew he'd have too. Sighing, he looked scanned threw the crowds. His uncle wouldn't be there for a couple minutes he always arrived three minutes after the train arrived which gave him just the right amount of time to bid his farewells to his friends and the Weasley's  
  
Speaking of........................

&

&

_"Fred - George - wait a moment."  
  
"The twins turned. Harry pulled open his trunk and drew out his Triwizard winnings. "Take it," he said and thrust the sack into George's hands  
  
"What?" said Fred, looking flabbergasted  
  
"Take it," Harry repeated firmly. "I don't want it."  
  
"You're mental," said George, trying to push it back at Harry  
  
"No I'm not," said Harry. "You take it, and get inventing. It's for the joke shop."  
  
"He is mental," Fred said in an almost awed voice.  
  
"Listen," said Harry firmly, "if you don't take it I'm throwing it down the drain. I don't want it, and I don't need it. But I could do with a few laughs. I've got a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long."  
  
"Harry," George said weakly, weighing the money bag in his hands, "there's got to be a thousand galleons in here."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, grinning, "think how many Canary Creams that is." The twins stared at him "Just don't tell your mum where you got it...although she might not be so keen for you to join the Ministry anymore, come to think of it..."  
  
"Harry," Fred began, but Harry pulled out his wand. "Look," he said flatly "take it, or I'll hex you. I know some good ones now. Just do me one favor, okay? Buy Ron some different dress robes and say they're from you." He left the compartment before they could say another word, stepping over Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle who were still laying in the floor covered in curse marks.  
  
_&

**{---Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - J.K. Rowling---}  
**&

&

Once he stepped off the train and I into the realm of Muggles he quickly spotted his Uncle's large body [maybe cause he was the size of three grown men] and headed over, not bothering to look back  
  
"Uncle Vernon"  
  
Vernon Dursley looked down at the scrawny boy in front of him and sneered as he folded his newspaper and popped the trunk before waddling over to the drivers side, he had to suck up his stomach to fit threw the door and Harry sighed putting away his belongings and got in with Hedwig 

&  
  
The ride home was like all others, unpleasant  
  
Maybe it was because he knew he'd be returning to the one place he hated more than anything in the world, perhaps maybe even more than Voldemort but just a tiny fraction of a tenth more  
  
Or maybe it was because he was angered that it was the only place he actually fit in, oddly enough  
  
Or maybe it was because he knew that nightfall would come soon and he'd be trapped to live the nightmare he'd been living ever since the third task  
  
What ever it was he wasn't looking forward to spending a whole two months shut up in Dudley's second bedroom where unfortunate for him.......... The walls were white

&

&&&

&

I know another short chapter but- I wasn't sure if I should continue and I guess my question is answered now  
  
So that's chapter two, and about the whole white walls, hospital thing.... I'm just paranoid but seriously I HATE hospitals not only are they freakishly clean but the walls are so white it's scary and they seems like their going to jump out at you. Plus my experience with nurse isn't pretty [I always get the mean ones]- and to finish off this whole point thing has anyone noticed how Hospitals are where people die, it's like a grave year and you know you could be lying where a dead person was, so what they change the sheets big deal? Until they change the whole bed I can get away with my ranting  
  
And all together hospitals are just depressing? Anyone catch my drift or am I being paranoid again?  
  
Another thing, the whole Fred, George, Harry scene is NOT mine, directly taken from the book and I must say out of all 5 it's my favourite, followed by Dumbledore's speech thing and Harry [in fifth book] yelling at people  
  
I don't know why but pissed off Harry is always fun to read about  
  
Well onto different things, is it only me or is anyone else dreading school starting on the 3rd; I think I'm going to be sick like really I HATE SCHOOL, and no what sucks? Take a wild guess??? Ah well I'll tell you anyways the teachers HATE ME- literally [last day of school my science teacher was dancing that I was leaving]  
  
Besides that know how much they hate me? Cause once again they have singled me out from all my friends LIKE MY GOD PEOPLE, it's been happening since damn grade four every year I have to start over and I'm going to grade 9 this year, doesn't that tell you something?  
  
I think I'll revolt eh? So whose with me j/k I'll go on my own, no need to get you peeps in trouble sighs but now I am just wasting your time, so if you were smart and skipped this part good for you  
  
And those who didn't and had to listen to me talk, just pretend I'm the wind I can be rather annoying with my pointless babble like now so never mind me.............  
  
We NEVER talked  
  
Now I'm just being weird- freaky somewhat so REVIEW please  
  
Irish Pixie


	3. Home Sweet Home

**I'm afraid to speak, cause I'll just get yelled at. Anywho Happy holidays everyone and to make up for my giant leap of absent here's the next couple chapters  
  
And thank you all who reviewed, it's very kind of you all and those persistent people who like to annoy me by reviewing over and over (it kind of reminds me of the vice principal warning me not too be late anymore – but I'm sure most of you are old, grey and balding]  
  
Anyways, on with**  
  
-  
  
-

&&&   
  
-

-  
  
_Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home  
  
By: Irish Pixie_  
  
-  
  
-

&&&

_-_

_'Ah'  
_  
Harry loved the Dursley's house- it was like his dream vacation home .........  
  
-  
  
I mean with its closet sized room- filled with Dudley's broken old toys, and lumpy old army cot as a pathetic excuse for a bed  
  
Stale bread, dirty water and some disgusting boiled exotic vegetable for meals  
  
But who could complain when you got a six-hour work out by doing all the pointless chores in the house at least three times over. Not to mention being verbally abused and punished for being what he "was"  
  
And last but not least (as every five star hotel needs a finale) having to fight his fat oaf of a cousin for the bathroom every morning  
  
What more could a boy his age (much less the boy-who-lived) ask for?  
  
-  
  
Apparently a lot  
  
First of all his room had become so cluttered with Dudley's things, he barely had room to move much less get to and from his bed. Where there was now a very narrow, crooked pathway to the door.  
  
Next he found out the roof of his room leaked, so there were several pots and pans full of water laying about- some having to sit on heaving piles of broken toys (can anyone guess where his drinking water comes from?)  
  
And what he would also ask Santa for is food.  
  
God, with all the manual labor he did around the house, and all the food (or should you say lack of) he'd become thin as a tooth pick, literary. His ribs were jutting at least an inch out of his side. But now with puberty taking it's course he was in desperate need of some certain things (example a shaver) Which the Dursley's ever so kindly agreed not to provide  
  
Plus his clothes no longer fit!  
  
Now the pant legs, which had once been to long now reached his shins (looked rather like a pair of Crêpes- sp?) and the t-shirts they were all too small. They'd become belly tops (though great for work outs) and he no longer had the guts or bravery to wear shoes, six sizes too small as he was now a blooming size 11  
  
And to add to his wonderful physical appearance he had a nice little goatee forming to match his shaggy hair. Which had also straightened out a little, but that was only when it was tied back in a pony other than that it had become, surprisingly, tamable (sort of)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Harry groaned as he lifted the last of the sandbags off the back of his uncle's truck and heaved it over the far side of the yard to join the rest  
  
What was he doing?  
  
Well as punishment for his crude acts last summer- well more so for the Weasley twins crude act. Aunt Petunia decided that she wanted a whole new backyard. And while he was at it might as well do the outside of the house and front yard too.  
  
In result number 4 privit drive now stood painted red with new black shingles and a re-bricked chimney (that's never used) There was also white shudders on all of the windows for show and dozens of flowerbeds surrounding the house.  
  
The Front yard even had an extra something as there was a fairly large marble water fountain, that Harry had installed –himself- and was quite proud. ("Screw that I did so much better than any Home Depot guy could do" ... "Harry, they work hard" ... "relax Hermione besides have to admit it Harry did pretty good and dad finds it fascinating" ... "thanks Ron")  
  
-  
  
But now was the backyard and less than two weeks ago he had spent his time reseeding the whole ground and laying down new sod  
  
And the week after that he had gone down to the beach with Dudley (much to the fatter boy's complains) and hauled enormous rocks half the size of himself into the back of uncle Vernon's truck. What for, why for aunt Petunia's Japanese rock garden of course (and heaven forbid you not have one of those)  
  
On top of that more flowers were to be planted, a Gazebo installed and a patio built for the BBQ and such. And Aunt Petunia (who hadn't decided yet) was pondering on making Harry put in a swinging bench with another fountain, which would only be a small birdbath this time  
  
_'So much more to do, and so little time'_  
  
-

But the biggest surprise yet is that it was only July 10th, also meaning ten days into the summer holidays and he already felt like a corpse  
  
That might even lead one to believe that night would be his only solitude- but no  
  
-  
  
Night was his worst fear, it was the one place where Voldemort could roam free with no one to stop him. No aurors, no Dumbledore, no nothing  
  
He was utterly helpless and surrendering to the nightmares was his only choice. Even if it meant facing the death of Cedric Diggory a thousand times  
  
And if you summed it all up, Harry rather liked the Dursley's more than he had expected. But it was only a fraction of a tenth more than spending the night with Voldemort locked away in his head, laughing insanely  
  
_'Yes, this was kiddies work compared to what he faced'_  
  
-  
  
**(A/N ... As you can see I used that line in t he last chapter but now it's only reversed, but spending a bit at the Dursley's and then eternity in the dream world changed his mind.)**  
  
-  
  
"BOY- Get in here now, your Aunt needs help" yelled Uncle Vernon's voice threw the living room window and Harry sighed, trying his best to wipe the dirt off his grass stained knees  
  
-  
  
_'Prepare your self for the worst Harry- cause that's all you're going to get'_  
  
-  
  
-  
  
**Paris, France ........**  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Fleur smiled as she stepped out of the Beauxbatons carriage, the journey was pleasant but it was an even more so feeling to be home  
  
Glancing around the crowd of the forming parents she let her veela senses pick up her sister

_'Ah, they're you are'_  
  
-  
  
"Fleur!" yelled the little veela as she ran to greet her sister at the gate while she crossed over with her luggage.  
  
"Ah, Gabrielle – missed you," said the former Beauxbatons champion as she wrapped her thin arms around the other girl. During the second task, she had been absolutely horrified when she found out her sister was chosen to be the sacrifice.  
  
She was even more terrified when she had failed to retrieve her, and if it weren't for Harry Potter and his kind heart ...  
  
-  
  
"Fleur, 'o are 'ou?" asked a woman, similar to the other two girls being half veela herself. Her long blonde hair was tied back into a high bun while she wore a simple sun dress, elegant and yet easy going.  
  
"Mother – "said the girl with a smile, small tears forming in her eyes as she let herself now be crushed into a hug by the older woman. She always hated going to school to be away from her family so long, tears of happiness streamed down her face while the rest of her family came onto the landing.  
  
Her Grandmother and Papito were there as well as her three aunts on her mother's side as well as her brother (her mother's). All the Aunts were married except Aunt Claudette who was only in her twenties herself, and was by far one of Fleur's coolest relatives.  
  
Also all her cousins were there, all 12 of them and her Uncle Antonio's new wife; Linda who was sporting a six month old baby in her arms.  
  
Fleur's smile widened, as it was tradition that all the Delacour's go out for a feast the day any of the children got back from school. Today was Fleur's turn and she loved it. All thoughts of last year, the Triwizard tournament and Harry Potter were pushed aside as Gabrielle linked arms with her and they all headed to the awaiting cab.  
  
-  
  
Needless to say, it felt good to be home  
  
-  
  
-

&&&

-

End of Chapter three...  
  
Utter Crap. But at least it's done right? Anywho the others will be up soon and they'll get better than this one I promise. This chapter was just an eye opener to the different worlds both Fleur and Harry live.  
  
And have no fears, more Harry/Fleur will be inputted SOON, other wise what would be the point of the story right?  
  
Also check out my bio for news on what's happening this summer (if you care, which is highly not likely) as there is too be a whole bunch of updates as well as new stories.  
  
Till next time  
  
-  
  
IP


End file.
